Akushisu
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Miroku drinks poisoned tea, which is slowly turning him evil. Miroku believes the only way is to die. To get past his dark side, Sango turns herself evil. SM IK [Talking centric.]
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hello. n.n This is another little story written by Laura and me! Laura was Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, and I was Sango and Inuyasha. Oh! For those who don't know, which is none of you unless you know her, Laura's around 21 and lives a little ways away from me (around a 2 hour drive) so we RP over MSN IM and convert these into stories! Which is what this is, along with "Betrayal?". We have written 13-14 stories so far, all which will eventually be posted! "Akushisu" means "bad-natured". I might have to come back and clean this up some more, if any of you good readers fined something wrong, just tell me!

**Disclaimer:** (This applies to every chapter hereafter.) I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. So don't sue. You won't get much; I own nothing but my large collection of manga! Oh… and there's that $19 _waiting _to be spent on more manga resting in my wallet… Which will hopefully be emptied when I go to the mall tomorrow! n.n

**Key and stuff not mentioned in the story:** _italics _are either thoughts or the real Miroku and Sango. (Explained in story.) And Shippo's sleeping through most of this fic. n.n Because we don't like him. :D

Akushisu  
Prologue

"Ahh!" screamed Miroku, grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Miroku! What happened?" Sango cried out, running over to him.

"I'm fine Sango..." He pushed her down and covered her.

"What are you doing?" Sango didn't know if they were under attack or if he was being stupid. (She hoped it was the latter of the two.)

He got up quickly.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

A demon seemed to appear from nowhere and was sucked into the void. Miroku cover up his wind tunnel and fell to his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango got up and went over to him, kneeling down with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

His entire shoulder was cut, his robes soaked with blood. "I'm fine Sango, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you aren't! You're bleeding all over! What happened?"

"I'm all right, really..." said Miroku. Yet, when he tried to stand he fell again to his knees.

"Miroku! Stop being all macho and let me take care of you!" Sango's voice had a worried tone. His shoulder looked bad.

"I'm fine, really..." said Miroku.

He didn't want Sango to worry.

"Miroku! If you weren't so hurt I'd slap you for being such an idiot! You _baka_! You can't lie to me! Your robes are soaked with blood!" Sango gently pushed him to the ground.

"Please, Sango. Don't worry about me," said Miroku, but he was too weak to put up a fight.

"I won't worry if you shut that hole in you face and let me help!"

Miroku finally shut his eyes and didn't move.

Sango pealed off the blood-soaked robe from his neck to his waist. She didn't know everything about healing and wished Kagome or Kaede-sama was here.

"Sango..." Miroku whispered.

"What?" She was inspecting his wound and trying to concentrate so as not to hut him any further.

"Thank you for doing this, I am so content now, I am so glad I was able to save you." Miroku let out a deep sigh.

"Well, thank you for saving me. Just try to rest, just don't die on me."

"If I do, I promise not to leave you," he said.

"Don't talk like that. Nothing's going to happen." Sango was trying to fix him up best she could.


	2. Poisoned

Akushisu  
Chapter the First - Poisoned

"Inuyasha, where are Sango and Miroku? They said they'd be here, Miroku should have finished his meditation by now...I'm worried about them." Kagome glanced around.

"How should I know? You know as much as I do," Inuyasha replied, bored.

"Well... can we go check on them?" she asked.

"Yeah, even you can't be this dense to think they're fine!" snapped Shippo.

"Feh. What do I care." Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." Inuyasha stood up and brushed out the wrinkles of his haori.

"I knew you cared!" said Kagome and grabbed her bag.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again and put out the fire. "Come on. I just don't what you whining the whole time, that's all."

"Look over there!" cried Kagome "It must be them!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw what looked like Sango and Miroku a little off. "Yeah. That's them."

"Are they okay?" Shippo asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha turned and whispered to Kagome, "I smell blood."

"Let's go down," said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Sango, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure. I saw Miroku was hurt, then he pushed me down and sucked up a demon." Sango looked down at Miroku's face.

"He's all flushed!"

"Well, I didn't have any herbs or medicine to help him!"

"I have some," said Kagome. "But we'll need a cool, wet cloth for his forehead."

"Cloth? Inuyasha?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ripped a piece off something he had in his sleeve and handed it to Kagome.

"Here, Sango go find some cool water." She gave the cloth to her.

Sango nodded and hurried off with the cloth.

"No...Sango...don't leave," whispered Miroku. He sounded in a great deal of pain.

"Miroku? But I have to; it'll make you feel better."

""I'll do it!" Shippo volunteered and came back with a sopping wet cloth.

"Hey, runt! It's soaked!"

"I think that's the idea, Inuyasha." Sango was worriedly looking at Miroku. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, just put this bandage on this wound and let's take him to the village as soon a possible," said Kagome.

Sango nodded and did as she was told, very gently putting the bandage over his wound. "Inuyasha will have to take him..." She looked up to him to see his reaction.

"Feh. I have to do everything."

-----

It was the next day when Miroku opened his eyes.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Sango put her hand on his forehead. "Miroku, I'm going to go get you some tea, just relax some."

"You saved my life Sango," he said.

"You saved mine. I just returned that favour." She smiled and went to get the tea.

The tea was given to them at a local inn.

"Thank you," Sango said to the owner and brought it back to Miroku. "You need to sit up. Do you need help?"

"I'll manage," said Miroku and he did.

Sango smiled and handed him the cup. "Careful, it's still a little hot."

Little did they know the local inn keeper was a master of alchemy and the black arts.

"Ah, hot green tea," he whispered.

"Told you." Sango smiled and sipped it, careful to wait for it to cool.

Sango had a strong body, she could not be affected by this poison like poor Miroku. It was laced with evil blood of many demons and turned those who drank it into servants of evil, no matter who they were.

"No, I love it hot," Miroku smiled weakly.

"What ever your preference is." Sango shrugged and took another sip of hers.

Miroku just watched Sango. She was so pretty, so perfect.

Sango watched him from over the rim of her cup and gave him an innocent wink.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm?" Sango continued to look at his eyes. Nearly black with a hint of purple; so beautiful.

"Why did you bother to save someone like me?" He looked into her deep brown eyes.

Sango shrugged. "Everyone deserves a chance. Plus, you saved me. And Miroku, you're not the worst person I've met." Sango gave a little laugh and winked at him again.

"Oh?" He said, it wasn't the exact answer he wanted but he was satisfied.

"You're a good person, and I know that. You may grab my ass a lot, but you have a big heart."

"Sorry," said Miroku.

"For what? Groping me? You've never acted sorry before." Sango didn't mean to say that.

"I know you're right. Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?"

Sango blushed lightly. "N-no."

"Well you aren't beautiful, you are a goddess." whispered Miroku. His voice was softer than usual. Miroku looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

Sango blushed a little darker. "T-thank you." She smiled at him.

Miroku looked at her more intently.

"Oh, Miroku..." Sango whispered, lost in his eyes.

"I..." Miroku didn't know what to say.

Sango had lowered the tea cup to the ground, her mouth cracked open. _'How did I never notice how handsome he is?' _she asked herself. '_Perfect...'_

"Sango, can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"What...?"

"For all the time I was—well, you know..."

"It's okay..." Why didn't her just shut up and kiss her?

Miroku tried to stand up.

"Miroku? Don't get up." Sango crawled over and lightly put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"I wanted to walk over to you," he admitted.

Sango smiled. "Oh, Miroku. You're so cute." Before she realised what she had admitted, it was out.

"Really? You think so?" he asked her.

Sango blushed and nodded. "Yeah...sorry if you don't like being called that..." Sango hoped she hadn't offended him. "Cute" wasn't what most guys liked. Like Inuyasha. Sango bet if Kagome called him that he wouldn't be happy...

"No one ever told me they liked the way I looked before." He smiled gently at her. He forced himself to move his injured arm so he could put it around her.

Sango smiled and faced him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

"But...you want me to remove my arm, I understand," he said.

"No...I just don't want you to get hurt; I don't mind the arm..."

"Your skin feel's like silk," he said as he put his left hand on her right.

Sango blushed and looked into his eyes. "Miroku..." her voice was so soft and kind. She smiled. They were so close...she just wanted a taste.

"I am just glad to be here with you," he said.

"As am I..." Sango's smile widened.

Miroku went into kiss her, but then for what seemed like no reason stopped. He didn't want to do it if she didn't want it.

Sango looked at him, so close. She moved the little bit closer and her lips met his.

Miroku deepened their kiss.

Sango put her arms around Miroku's neck.

Miroku dipped her back and the kiss became more passionate.

Sango couldn't believe what was happening, but it felt so right. She wanted this for so long, and she finally had it.

Miroku stopped and brought her back up "Is this what you want Sango, my goddess?"

"Yes, it is, Miroku." Sango rubbed his cheek lightly, eyes full of love.

Miroku looked at Sango. "You saved my life, Sango. I will do whatever you wish of me in return."

"Wish of you? For you to do what your heart cries for." Sango ran a finger over his soft lips.

"You would be furious with me then," he said.

"You don't know that, Miroku." Sango gave him a small smile, her finger running over his lips again, loving the feel of them.

He forced her down to the floor and began to kiss her, suddenly he stopped.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Sango ran her hand through his hair, which was kind of hard since it was still up.

"I'm sorry Sango, I don't know what came over me... did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, Miroku. You didn't hurt me." Sango looked up at him, still lying down.

Miroku put his hand to his head, something didn't fell right.

"Miroku? Miroku, what's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Sango sat up and looked at him worriedly.

"I feel fine now," he said and lightly kissed her again.

"Good." Sango said before he kissed her. She kissed him back instantly.


	3. Confessions

Note: "-----" indicates scene/place switching.

Akushisu  
Chapter the Second - Confessions

"Do you think Miroku will be okay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, probably." Inuyasha was absently starring at Kagome's pale-skinned face. Absolutely perfect. So pretty.

"We shouldn't have gone ahead without them!" said Kagome.

"Sango will take care of him." Inuyasha didn't blink, not wanting to miss any move she made.

-----

"Miroku?" Sango asked when she pulled back.

"Yes, Goddess Sango?" said Miroku.

"Do you love me?" It was such a simple question, yet it had so much meaning. Sango lifted her hand to untie his hair. She wondered what he looked like with it down.

"With my whole heart, soul, and mind."

Sango smiled. "With all my heart. I'll love you forever, Miroku..."

"Sango ..," he said.

Sango's smile met her eyes as she grinned. He slid the little tie off his hair and let it fall around his face.

"How do I look?" he as with a small laugh.

"Perfect, as usual," she said as she smiled. "So lovely... So mine..."

"May I?" he gestured to her lap.

Sango smiled and nodded. "You may."

He put his head in her lap and fell asleep.

Sango smiled and brushed some of his now-loose hair off his soft face.

-----

"Inuyasha, you saw Miroku's wound. What kind of a demon could do that much damage?" Kagome asked.

"Either a really big one or a really small one." Inuyasha shrugged. "I can't be for sure."

"Inuyasha, I'm so worried," she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"K-Kagome? Shh, it's alright, don't cry." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

"I feel like it's all my fault."

"Why, Kagome? It's not your fault! You weren't even there!"

"But I was the one that offered to go on ahead of them!" she said.

"Kagome! There's nothing you could have done! It would've happened even if you stayed!"

"Yes, but you and I could have prevented it!" She grabbed Inuyasha closer.

"Kagome, please don't do this! There's no point crying over spilled ramen!"

"I can't help it. I feel so guilty," she looked up at him.

"Kagome. Don't feel guilty! Miroku's alive and... er... well."

"What?" she asked.

"Huh? I said he's alive and well." _'Well... maybe not well, well, but he's alive at least.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Well what?" she whispered.

"Well as in doing okay, not as in I'm going to continue my sentence."

"Oh. Inuyasha...thanks," she said.

"For what?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Making me feel better," she kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "You're welcome Kagome."

"Inuyasha, why is your face all red?" Shippo asked.

"_Ano_...Heat?"

"Oh, we should take you inside," said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah...Inside..."

Secretly, Kagome didn't believe it was really the heat, but she wasn't going to pick on him.

Kagome laid down on the floor.

Inuyasha sat down next to her, the blush slowly fading as he looked at the wall.

"May I? Would you mind?" Kagome asked patting his lap.

Inuyasha shrugged and nodded. "I don't care."

She put her head on his lap.

Inuyasha blushed again but looked down at her and smiled.

"You smell nice too," she whispered.

"Thanks." Inuyasha knew she was saying what he had said that one night what seemed like ages ago.

Kagome smiled. "I know you remember."

"I know," he touched her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Kagome was blushing. How did Inuyasha feel about her? He was being nicer than usual.

His finger ran down her cheek across her jaw bone to her lips. So soft under his gentle touch.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her heart was beating faster and faster.

Inuyasha slowly moved the tip of his claw over her bottom lip, not even hearing her speak his name.

"I-I-Inuyasha," she repeated. She never felt like this before; something stirred deep inside her.

Inuyasha continued to ignore her, deep inside his own mind_. 'So close...yet so far away...'_ he thought to himself. How he wanted to replace his finger with his own lips. He continued to run his finger on and around her lips.

Kagome put her hand on his.

Inuyasha stopped his little tracing game. "S-sorry..."

"Don't be. It was nice," she said a bit embarrassed.

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh...well, then you're welcome."

Kagome just wanted to hear Inuyasha talk. He had a nice voice one you got past the gruffness.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not noticing he had started to run a soft finger over the delicate features of her face again.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What do you think about at night? You, know, on those nights where you can't seem to sleep?"

"Sometimes my family, sometimes Miroku and Sango, and yes I think of you too," she said, it was true what she said but she was usually thinking about Inuyasha most of the time, which she conveniently left out.

Inuyasha smiled and let out a relaxed sigh.

"What do you think about?"

"Life. Death. You and me..." Inuyasha's eyes gazed at her, but also followed his finger, which was finding its way around Kagome's face and neck.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome? What's wrong? I didn't make you cry, did I?"

"No, I don't know why I'm crying."

Inuyasha brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes with a loving touch.

Kagome sat up, looking in his eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't blink his eyes as she looked into his.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha felt her hand; it felt so warm and soft. He slowly leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand with his cheek.

Her other hand lifted his chin.

Kagome..." Inuyasha softly closed his eyes, and then opened again to see if this was real.

"Inu...yasha…"

Inuyasha's hand slowly rose up to meet the one on his cheek. He clasped it in his and let their fingers intertwine.

Kagome leaned in closer.

They were so close... Inuyasha leaned closer as well and caught her lips with his in a soft kiss.

That night they feel asleep in each other arms, loving the warm embrace of their love.


	4. Changes

Akushisu  
Chapter the Third - Changes

Early the next morning, birds chirped softly outside the room.

"Sango!" Miroku said.

"Wha?" Sango opened her eyes. "What is it Miroku?"

Miroku pushed her against the wall, not caring if he hurt her at all. He began to kiss her up and down her neck and also on her lips.

"Miroku, what're you doing?" She didn't mind the kissing, but he was being so forceful, so unlike Miroku.

He ripped her tie back out of her hair and ran his had roughly through it. "You will be mine!" he commanded. He wouldn't let her move at all.

"Miroku! Don't do this! You'll never forgive yourself!" Sango tried to push away but he was too strong.

He ripped off top part of her yukata. "Give yourself to me!" he said, pinning her arms to the ground.

"Miroku, stop this! There's something wrong with you! You don't want to do this, not the Miroku I know!"

He began to pull at her yukata until it became loose. "This is what I want, I want you!"

"Stop it!" Sango tried to push his hands away. "**MIROKU**!"

Miroku sat up. "Sango where is your... um, are you all right? Why do you seem frightened of me?" he asked.

"Miroku! What's wrong with you! How could you do that!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Miroku, Look at me! You tore off my top and kept saying mean things!"

"Sango, I would never do that to you," said Miroku.

"You just did!" Sango could feel tears in her eyes!

"Oh, Sango, please don't cry! I can't remember anything, I admit I am somewhat of a lecher but I could never do that!"

Sango buried her face in his chest. "Miroku! Please!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just shut up!" She cried into his chest. She didn't want to sound rude, but she wanted him to just be with her and hug her as she cried.

Suddenly Miroku grabbed his head.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango moved away and looked at him.

He tackled her and tore at her yukata again. "You will serve me and do so with out question! Do you understand?" he asked. He began to roughly kiss her neck again as he pinned her down.

"NO! I don't! Miroku come back to me! The Miroku I love!" Sango was squirming, trying to get him off her.

"Be my slave either willing or by force!" he said and tighten his grip. She couldn't move, it was almost as if he was trying to cause her pain.

"NO!" Sango spat at him.

"My pretty little slave girl, you have no choice here!" He straddled her waist. "Give into me!"

"NO! STOP IT!" Sango was trying to kick him, but her legs were being held down under his weight.

"Agree and I will let you go, if not it will be worse." He felt the end of the bindings around her breast, trying to undo them. Her arms were now pinned behind her back.

"NO! I will not, you ass! Let! Me! Go!" She tried to spit on him again.

He undid the wrappings. "Agree or guess what will come off next!" he laughed.

"**NO**! I WILL NOT! **_GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI_**!" Sango started to call him every bad word she knew.

Miroku took off her bindings completely and demanded she be his slave or she would suffer. Every time she said "no" he went after her with greater resolve.

"You pig! You bastard! Get the off me, damn it!"

"Agree and I will free you. I just want to hear you say you'll be my slave and I'll be satisfied."

"FINE! I'LL BE YOUR DAMN SLAVE! NOW GET OFF ME!"

Miroku did so, blinking. "_SANGO_? What happened to you?" He turned away a bit embarrassed.

Sango turned around and punched a hole in the wall. "**MIROKU**! You may not remember why, but I have half a mind to kill you!"

"Why?" he asked.

"You took of my yukata and forced me to say I'd be your slave!" Sango was now on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and crying.

Miroku took off the navy part of his robe and put it around her, "If I did, Sango, I am sorry…" he said. "Please, my goddess, don't cry."

Sango clutched the robe around her and buried her face in her hands. "I can't keep doing this Miroku!"

"I have to go--my head." He ran out of the room and closed the door. He had to get away from Sango; something told him he must, to protect her.

Sango curled up on the floor, robe still wrapped around her, ready to run if that door opened.

Inuyasha and Kagome were already up and outside when they saw Miroku.

"Miroku?" she asked. "Miroku, what's wrong?"

"Miroku? What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked as well.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, stay away from me!" he shouted. "Kagome." His eyes flashed. "Come here."

Sango could only hear muffled voices, not the actually discussion, from outside.

"Should I Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at him and grabbed Kagome's hand, then let her go over to Miroku, still holding her hand in case something was wrong with Miroku.

Miroku hit Inuyasha back with his staff and began to force Kagome to kiss him.

"Stop!" she cried.

Inuyasha growled and ripped him away from Kagome. "You horny monk, stay away from _my_ Kagome!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You kissed Kagome!"

"When?" he asked.

"**JUST NOW**!" Inuyasha was _NOT_ happy with him playing dumb.

"Something has happened to me, first Sango, now Kagome," he whispered. "I am sorry Kagome, and you, too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could trust him so he pulled Kagome behind him.

Miroku came inside, into the room Sango was in. "Sango?" he asked.

Sango looked up. "What?" she asked warily.

"I don't know what has happened to me," he said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah."

"Please don't hate me." He fell to his knees and bowed his head before her.

Sango sighed and tilted his head up with her hand under his chin. "Miroku..."

"Sango," he whispered, not daring to look at her.

"Please don't be like this...it wasn't you...it was like a _yami_ of you..."

"But I am a monk; that is not to happen."

"_Ano_..." Sango didn't know what to say, she couldn't accept out-right but she couldn't shun him either...

"Just tell me you don't hate me, please. My dear Goddess Sango."

"I could never hate you, Miroku!"

"Thank you," said Miroku and waited for her outside.

"Miroku." Inuyasha had relaxed a bit.

"Master Inuyasha," he replied.

Inuyasha scrunched his face up at the title. "What the hell?"

"I should leave you all perhaps…" he said, looking off in the distance.

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" came a voice from behind him.

"I cannot even look at you..." he said.

"Why not? Miroku, you're not leaving me!" Sango clenched her hands into fists.

"I have to, unless..." he said.

"Unless what, Miroku? What can I do to make you stay?"

"Inuyasha." He tuned to look at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"We are friends?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah..."

"Please use your _Kaze no Kizu_ on me?" Miroku knelt on one knee before Inuyasha as if he was ready to accept his fate.

"What! Are you asking me to _kill_ you?"

"Please, Inuyasha, use the Wind Scar," said Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Sango, fear in his eyes.

"Poor Miroku..." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Sango was frozen in her place. "Miroku...You don't want to die...do you?"

"I have no choice--Inuyasha, do it please," said Miroku.

Inuyasha drew in his breath, and did as his was told. "KAE NO KIZU!" he shouted.

"**MIROKU**!"

"MY HEAD!" said Miroku, getting up. "_WIND TUNNEL_!" he sucked in the force of Inuyasha's attack!

Inuyasha stood there, gapping.

"Miroku!"

"Now for you, you despicable hanyou and these girls will be my slaves." He slowly advanced on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha readied to attack with his claws, he didn't know _WHAT_ would happen!

"WIND TUNNEL!" shouted Miroku.

Inuyasha dug the Tetsusaiga into the ground and tried to hold on. Yet Inuyasha came closer and closer to the void.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, still trying to hang on.

At the last second Miroku closed it off. "Why am I still alive?" he asked.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground tired as ever.

"The wind tunnel," said Kagome. "It's too powerful."

Inuyasha nodded, agreeing with Kagome.

"Miroku..." Sango whispered behind him.

"What happened?" Miroku was confused.

"Y-you tried to use your kazanna on me, Miroku," Inuyasha said, taking sharp breaths.

"But I thought you were going to use the Wind Scar on me," Miroku replied.

"I did," Inuyasha replied simply.

"Then why am I alive?" Miroku couldn't understand.

"Your Wind Tunnel managed to suck up the force of my attack."

"Perhaps if you, Kagome, use you arrow from the other side... I could not take both of them in," said Miroku.

"I can't do that, Miroku!"

"MIROKU! _Why_ are you so intent on us killing you?"

"Because I am dangerous to you all! And everyone else," he said, "and it is against the monk's code to kill one's self," Miroku said.

"Yeah! Well it's against the Inuyasha code to kill your damn friends!" Inuyasha shot back.

"There is something inside me I can't stop it from getting out unless I'm dead! I could do everything Naraku has done and more, yet when I come to I won't remember anything!"

"**SO**? We'll just... lock you up?"

"INUYASHA!" cried Sango.

"Please Sango, something must be done," Miroku said. "Remember to tie my hands; it seems I won't worry about using my wind tunnel on anyone or anything."

Sango brushed away the fallen tears and nodded.

Miroku still refused to look at her. He went back in the room Sango had nursed him back to health in, and he wanted to see her beautiful face once again, for he did love her.

Sango went into the room as well. "Miroku?" she whispered as she kneeled down.

"Sango…" he said he face was hidden from her.

"Please, just give me one last kiss..."

"I'll give you more than that, my pretty little slave!" Miroku pinned her arms behind her back once again, he had some how untied his own hands!

"Damn it! I should have seen that coming!" Sango cursed herself as she struggled out of his grasp. "Miroku. I love you. What ever you do, I always will."

Miroku threw her to the floor and began to undress her again, a look of malice on his face. He undid her hair, it flowed around her shoulders.

"Miroku. I'll give you to the count of three. One..."

He made it so she couldn't move as he began to kiss her.

Sango clamped her mouth shut so he could not do anything with his tongue.

Her yukata was gone in a flash. He traced the line of her bindings. "You will be mine forever, you can't escape this."

Sango tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Bad move, it made her breast more exposed, even with the wrappings.

Miroku unbound her. "Now want to try to escape again?"

"You PERVERT!"

"Sango? Please tell me I didn't do this again!" cried Miroku.

Sango's eyes went wide. "NO! MIROKU! Don't you dare!" She was afraid he'd do something... _baka_-ish.

Miroku did something Sango thought she never see...he began to cry.

"Miroku? No, please don't cry!" Sango, despite her nudity, hugged Miroku.

"Can you not see why I want to die?" asked.

"Can you not see dying is not the answer? Can you not see I love you? Can you not see we will get _through this_?"

"How? I am becoming pure evil." He would never look at her face again, he couldn't, after what some part of him did.

"Miroku, we'll find away, I don't care what happens; I don't want to loose you."

"What do you suggest, Sango?"

"I don't know! But I have to think of something!"

"It's killing me to fight this, Sango! I can't fight this much longer," Miroku whispered.

"Then take me with you. Take me to the dark side..." Sango whispered into his ear.


	5. Rebirth

Akushisu  
Chapter the Fourth - Rebirth

"_What_?" Miroku asked.

"Make me evil."

"Sango, no..."

"Please, it's the only way I'll ever be with you..."

"No, you have too much to live for--what about Kohaku? What about your vengeance?"

"What about you, Miroku? What about us?"

"I'm not worth it, I can't hurt you, Sango!" He left the hut.

Sango ran out of the hut with a blanket wrapped around her nude body, tears starting to flow again. "Please Miroku! I want to be with you! ONLY YOU!"

"You two cannot possibly believe what she is asking," said Miroku, sounding a lot like himself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku! Please!"

Miroku turned and looked into her deep dark brown eyes. "I love you, that is why I could never do it," said Miroku.

"What does she want?"

"And I love you, that's why I want you to do it!"

"I will not change you," he said firmly.

"Fine. Then I'll wait for your dark side and ask him!"

"What the Hell are you two talking about?"

Miroku smiled a malicious smile.

Sango smiled back. "Please?"

"Change you? Why, then I can't torture you. I love to hear you scream," he laughed.

"Feel free to do what ever the hell you want!" She spat out, then turning around and walking away.

"Almost as much as I love the scream of a dying hanyou." He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku cried "WIND TUNNEL". He unleashed it again on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cried out as he used the same technique as last time. Not very effective, but it worked...for a while.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She ran to him and landed on top of Miroku. She was able to save Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

"That is the seconded time you've done that..." Miroku whispered.

Kagome blushed. "I'm all right."

"Don't think of grabbing her this time!"

Miroku looked miserable, however. He lost the only girl he ever truly loved. He didn't respond to Inuyasha.

Sango was sitting on a stump, not ten feet away. "DAMN IT MIROKU!" And she stormed back.

Miroku sat there--what could he do?

"Either you make me evil or you'll just have to live with the fact you're evil!"

"Sango, I'm not coming back next time. Why do you want to become evil so badly?"

"SO I CAN BE WITH YOU WITHOUT YOU WORRYING ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"This is hell!" said Mirok.

Sango laughed, not knowing why.

"Sango?" Miroku didn't understand why she laughed.

"Sorry!" she said between laughs. "Just can't help it!"

"What?" he asked.

She stopped laughing. "Huh," she shrugged. "No idea what came over me."

"Sango stay for Kohaku and Kagome, Inuyasha kill me!"

"Damn it! I ain't killing you!"

"Miroku. I have nothing I want more than to be with you."

"You're asking me to drag you to hell. I love you Sango, even if I did agree I wouldn't know how, I don't even know how this has happened. Kill me or my evil side will kill you and Kagome!" said Miroku.

Sango didn't know what to do. Kill her one true love, or be killed along with her best friend?

"Come on, Inuyasha!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha was looking desperately around. "What the hell do I do?" he asked himself aloud.

"You destroy me!" said Miroku.

"DAMN IT, LET ME THINK!"

Miroku waited.

"Well Inuyasha?"

"Well what!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Are you going to destroy me or not?" Miroku inquired.

"NO! I already told you that!"

"Miroku! You are so selfish!" Sango screamed at him.

"Selfish for wanting to save you all?"

"NO! FOR LEAVING ME!"

"Sango." Miroku put his hand on the side of her shoulders. "I don't want to leave you." His voice was so calm and yet loving.

"Then why are you?" She let out a pleading sob.

"I can't fight this, nor can I stop it."

"Damn it! Miroku!" She beat on his chest like it would help.

Miroku hugged her.

She cried quietly into his chest.

"I love you dearly Sango, my goddess."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Inuyasha felt kind of awkward, he had something he wanted to tell Miroku, but it's not something he says every day.

Miroku sighed. "I care for you, Kagome, Inuyasha as well." Miroku was talking as if he was about to die.

"Miroku," Inuyasha started, "I love you, you're like the brother I never had," he said awkwardly.

Miroku wrinkled his eyebrows at the fact Inuyasha made it sound like he _had_ no brother, but smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back. "I'm there for you Miroku. What ever needs to be done, I...I'll help." Inuyasha had a hard time saying the last part, but he just wanted to help.

"Except kill me?" Miroku sighed.

"No." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "If it's what you want...I'll help."

"First tie my hands."

Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek and bound his hands. "I'm sorry Love, but I can't watch this." She started to walk off, brushing the tears off her face.

"I understand." Miroku knelt down before Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a stifled sniff and raised the Tetsusaiga. "You ready?" he asked in an unsteady voice.

"Yes, please avenge me when you meet Naraku."

"As you wish." Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. "WIND SCAR!"

Miroku fell to the ground. His eyes were closed and he appeared dead, he had made no sound as the Wind Scar hit him.

Inuyasha had dropped the Tetsusaiga to the ground, ashamed of what he'd done. "K-Kagome? ..."

"Don't blame yourself, you did what Miroku begged you to do," she said, hardly able to talk.

Inuyasha nodded and slid down, back against a tree.

Sango came out into the clearing. She had heard the attack. Her face was blotchy from all the crying, still crying. Sango slowly made her way over to Miroku's still body. She lay herself down and wrapped Miroku's arm around her.

Suddenly she was forced down! Miroku was alive!

"Miroku! How are you alive!"

"The Wind Scar didn't even hit me, my slave, and as far as the man you love… he's dead, but now you are mine!"

Sango didn't have to energy to care; she just closed her eyes and tried to think of Miroku.

However, Miroku picked her up and took her inside/ "Now the fun begins!"

"No fun for me." Sango sighed and feebly tried to protest.

"Why should I care how you feel about it?"

"I don't know. You have no heart, no feelings, no...pain."

"I do have a heart, my dear, it is just an evil one!"

"Who wants an evil heart?" She spat out.

"Me, after all, I am like this because of you."

"Me? I didn't do anything!" she cried out.

"You changed me," said Miroku.

"No I didn't!"

Miroku just smiled.

"Why are you smiling!"

-----

"Inuyasha, we have to do something!" said Kagome.

"What're we supposed to do?" he mumbled, he was still getting over the face he'd killed his one true best friend, even if he'd asked him to. Now only an evil part of Miroku lived, his feeble attempts to help his friend failed.

"He's alive and he has Sango!" she said.

"Yeah, I can see that. But what am I supposed to do?"

Kagome's mouth fell open at Inuyasha.

-----

"Miroku! Let go! You're lying, I didn't DO anything!"

Miroku kissed her to shut her up.

Sango, on instinct that it was her love, not this evil _thing_, kissed back.

Miroku's evil heart washed over her, it began to change her as well. Sango could feel evilness creep through her, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

_-----_

_Miroku's kind sprit was in nothingness trying to meditate, as he opened his eyes. "Sango?" he asked surprised._

_Miroku offered her his hand._

_Without knowing, she took it._

_-----_

Sango could feel her heart turn cold, skin pale-feeling and she pulled away.

The evil Miroku smiled.

She clutched at her chest, over her heart. "S-so cold…" she murmured.

"What's happening?"

"I am a dragon demon now. and you are becoming a demon as well. When you insisted upon kissing me you became evil as well," he said in an approving tone.

Sango's eyes went wide. "What kind of demon AM I?"

"A Silver fox," he replied as her tail appeared.

Miroku's hands changed into a dragon's, covered in dark green scales with thick, sharp claws.

Sango's hand moved to her lower back and she felt a soft tail.

"K-Kagome!"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"She has a tail..."

"And ears like yours, and Miroku has horns..."

Sango's eyes went wide, "I have dog ears!" She raised a hand to feel her ears.

-----

"_Sango, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked._

"_I don't know," she replied to Miroku._

"_I'm dead now. Inuyasha killed me, but you, you were alive."_

"_I know that, but what am I doing here? Am I dead?"_

"_I wouldn't know."_

_Sango went over and sat next to him. "You don't look dead," she touched his face lightly._

"_Perhaps this is in between heaven and hell?" _

"_Do you think we're in Limbo?" Sango asked._

"_Do you even believe it's me?" he asked._

"_No...I'm not sure what I believe anymore..."_

_Miroku, with a solemn face, began to grope her._

_Sango's eyes went wide and slapped him lightly. "Okay, it's you."_

"_Perhaps it is too late for me Sango, but not for you. Perhaps together both of our sprits can save you," said Miroku._

"_Save me from what? I just want to be with you, Miroku."_

"_From this fate. I will always be with you Sango."_

"_Miroku, what are we to do?"_

"_Go back to our realm."_

"_How? There's no direction to head! Can't you come with me? At least lead me to where I need to go!"_

"_Take my hands, Sango." He offered them to her. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. She couldn't see his palm to prove it because of the prayer beads, but she knew._

_Sango looked down at his hands and gave a smile, talking them in her own._

"_Close your eyes." Miroku did the same. "Now open them." They were on the ground that was so familiar to the, though they couldn't be seen._

"_We're back?" Sango kept her hands in his. They felt so good._

"DAMN IT! I want my NORMAL body! I CAN NOT get used to a tail!"

"Sango, we are demons now, it is time to kill them!" he said, pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the hell!" Sango's ear twitched, then she laughed, it felt so funny.

"You're evil now, Sango--just like me."

"Evil, huh? Hmmm, do I have any special power-like things?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off. She didn't know what to do. She was scared.

"She's...evil?"

"All the powers of a fox--your claws, your speed, your agility are now greatly enhanced! Your sense of smell and hearing are unsurpassed."

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome asked. She figured he knew.

"Perfect!" Sango could feel the evil surge inside her. Her tail swished with excitement.

"She's turned evil by the kiss," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but she kissed me, and now it's time for you to die."

"_Sango, let's go together to save your body, please?" begged Miroku._

Sango ran around, faster than she ever had. "This is the best!'' she cried.

"_How do we save it? My body's turned into an evil youkai!"_

"_Together we will destroy the youkai sprit, after all, besides being a goddess you are a youkai slayer." He smiled._

"_But am I supposed to slay myself? Will I die if I kill her?"_

"_No, your body is fine," he assured her._

_Sango nodded and squeezed his hand gently as she carefully crept up on herself. It felt so weird._

"Evil Sango" was ripping things apart with her new claws.

_Miroku pushed Sango into herself as he followed._

_The real Sango drew her katana_ as the other flexed her claws.

_Miroku was with her, his kazanna was coming back._

_Sango slashed at the demon fox_, but she dodged it, sending her own attack.

Miroku call upon his wind tunnel that had come back, though the fox sprit was only weakened. Sango had to kill it herself.

Sango got out of the way of the wind tunnel, managing to surprise the fox and getting a good hit in her stomach.

"Kill it Sango!" called Miroku.

"What wrong with her?" asked Kagome. Sango's body seemed in pain.

"I...don't know..." Neither could see the good spirits of Sango or Miroku.

Sango thrust her katana into the heart of the beast.

It let out a low cry and stumbled back. Its spirit had been slain; Sango's body fell to the ground as her tail and ears began to disappear.

"I am glad you are okay Sango, I guess this is good-bye."

"Miroku! NO! Go kill that creature that calls himself Miroku! GO ON! LIVE!"

"It was too late for me, Sango. I knew that when I left." Miroku kissed her cheek.

"Miroku! Please don't go!" she felt tears swell up in her eyes, both in sadness and in anger. She turned around and charged at the dragon youkai, her katana gleaming with the blood of the fox demon.

Miroku followed her. He called upon his wind tunnel once more and the demon was gone into the void.

"Miroku...can you stay? Please!"

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha had watched the two youkai DIE without a known cause!

"I will try, Sango, if my sprit is not too weak. Please go to your own body, now go, quickly!" he ordered her.

Sango nodded and walked over to the still body. "How the heck do I ... go back in?" Sango felt herself being brought in by a strong force.

"Inuyasha, what is happening?" Kagome asked.

"No idea..."

"Well, this is easy." Sango said as she was being pulled back into her own body.

Miroku's body didn't move.

Sango looked back at Miroku. "Miroku…?"

Miroku stayed motionless

Sango, now in her own body, walked over to Miroku and placed a solid hand on his shoulder. Miroku's skin was cold.

"It can't be… he can't be," whispered Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Get your perverted ass back to life!" Sango screamed, beating on his chest.

"Ow, Sango?" Miroku whispered.

Sango stopped beating him and looked up. "Miroku?"

"Hey, only a goddess like you could bring me back to life." He gave weak smile.

Sango grinned and hugged him hard. "MIROKU! You're back!" Inuyasha's face broke out into a wide grin as he looked to Kagome.

Kagome laughed.

"Ow, please go a little easy on me Sango," pleaded Miroku.

Sango laughed nervously and released her hold on him. "Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength..."

"I know what happened now, and I know what I did Sango," sighed Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku, that's all behind us! You're back, alive and free of an evil counterpart!"

"I doubt I'll ever drink tea again, though."

Sango's face drooped. "I did do it, didn't I?"

"Did what?" he asked.

"I gave you the tainted tea. I killed you."

"It's not your fault."

"It is! I fed you right into death's hands!"

Miroku laughed, he didn't mean to but he found it funny.

"What's so funny!"

"You fed me into death's hand," he continued laughing.

"How is THAT funny!" Sango could kind of see how the phrase she'd said was funny, but not at a time like this.

"You saved my life twice Sango, nothing is your fault," he said.

"But I also KILLED you! You! Miroku! Mi-ro-ku!"

"You didn't make the tea Sango, all you are responsible is for saving me, and I will do whatever you wish of me to repay you."

"Repay me? Why would you repay me? I did it out of love, not for repayment."

"Please, Sango, ask whatever you will of me."

"That so sweet and romantic," said Kagome to Inuyasha.

Sango turned back to Miroku. "I know what I want."

"Yes Sango?"

Sang stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Let me bear your children."

"S-S-Sango ..."

"Miroku?" Sango pulled back. "If you d-don't want to I-I understand..."

"No, it's just no one as beautiful as you has ever offered, or ever wanted to. Then again, no one is a beautiful as you." Miroku was still in shock.

Sango gave a small smile. "No other woman has loved you as I do."

"Would you mind if I asked something in return?"

"Sure, Miroku. Anything."

"Please stand up first?" requested Miroku.

Sango nodded and stood up. "Yes..."

Miroku looked in so much pain as he forced himself up on his knees.

Sango's eyes widened.

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome, a smile on his face. They had front-row seats to the "show".

"Marry me Sango?" he asked. This was difficult. He had never asked a girl that.

Sango had a big grin, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, Miroku, yes! I'll marry you!"

Miroku now fell to all fours, breathing hard.

"Miroku?" Sango bent down and looked at him. "You okay?"

"I'm all right. I just need to rest for a while...my love," he replied.

"All right, do you want to go into the hut and rest on a more comfortable surface? Get some sleep?"

"No, here is perfect, the way the sun shines in you hair and on your face. Could you please kneel down though?"

Sango smiled and nodded, kneeling down next to him.

He put his head on her lap

Sango continued to smile as she gently stroked his face.

"I do love you Sango and I will forever."

The End.

**PLEASE CONTINUE ON FOR THE BONUS INUYAHSAxKAGOME PAGE**


	6. Bonus!

Akushisu  
Bonus!

Kagome had a wistful look on her face after the events of the past few day.

Inuyasha went over and sat in front of Kagome. "You know, you've saved my life, too," he said with a smile.

"What?" she said.

"I give you one free wish," he smiled shyly at her.

"Inuyasha, I never saved you life," she replied.

"So."

Kagome was blushing. "You said I did. Any wish?" she asked.

"Any wish," he repeated.

"I want to touch you ears again," she said quietly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but smiled. "As you wish."

She lightly felt his ears. She loved how the felt so soft, As she left them, her hands went down his hair where by the back of his neck she brought him in and kissed him.

Inuyasha was surprised by the kiss. That wasn't her wish, but he "granted" it anyway by kissing her in return.

"Sorry," said Kagome. "It's just last night ..." she explained

"Oh, Kagome. I've waited for that for a long time."

"Why did you--wait, I mean."

"I didn't think you liked me." Inuyasha confessed.

"You did?" Kagome looked away. Perhaps she had come off as a little mean to Inuyasha? She had yelled at him plenty of times.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to ask, but he just wanted to hear her speak.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"For what?"

"All the times I ever treated you badly."

"I'm even sorrier. I've treated you worse."

"You know, I have thought a lot of things in my time, but I always thought about you."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't remind me of _your_ time."

"Why?" she didn't understand.

''Because it takes you away from me."

"Inuyasha...you have never been like this. But I am so happy to be with you," he hugged her.

"I've never been like this 'cause I've always been... afraid."

Kagome just kept holding him so this moment would never end.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. "Kagome...I think I...love you..." Inuyasha had never been so forward and open in his life!

Kagome stood back and looked at him "What did you say?"

"Kagome ...I... love you."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around him and almost knocked him down with the force. "I...I love you Inuyasha."

He pressed his lips to hers in a new-found passion, the thrill that they were finally together coursing through his veins.

"I love you," Kagome whispered over and over as they shared their love in the darkness.


End file.
